The invention has as its objects a device for enabling the tele-monitoring of high-frequency pulse regenerative repeaters and providing a connection between two terminal stations and the tele-locating of defective regenerative repeaters, in the case where the regenerative repeaters have only one transmitting direction. In the following disclosure, for the sake of clearness, the word repeater will be used instead of the expression regenerative repeater.
The fundamental principle adopted up till now in repeaters, for example in transmissions of digital trains of 2.048M bits per second, consists in looping the out-going direction with the in-coming direction at the level of a two-way repeater in the connection. In the case of simple repeaters, the problem must be reconsidered.
It is a method to equip the repeaters with an error detector constituted as a function of the coding method used in the connection for example, among others, a bipolar error detector to detect violation of a bipolar code if the transmission is effected according to bipolar coding.